theimmortalsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poverina Auguste
"I always know where Damen is it's what I do." ~Drina paraphrasing her fixation of Damen to Ever. Poverina Magdalena ' "Drina" Auguste' was Damen's ex-wife whom he met while he was still human. She was given immortality after Damen had her and other orphans drink the elixir. Shortly after Damen made her Immortal he and Drina married and stayed together for over a century. Poverina changed her name to Drina she also adopted Damen's last name as her own. Physical description Drina was a very beautiful young woman. She had dark red hair which she wore in elegant waves. She had milk white skin and dark green eyes. Drina had long legs and a perfect complexion. Being turned into an Immortal enchanted Drina's beauty making her inhumanly beautiful. When she died her beautiful green eyes turned a dark blazing red. Drina was described by Ever as looking like an old Hollywood movie star. Relationships Damen Auguste Drina and Damen met in a orphanage in Florence, Italy. The two soon fell in love. However, Drina quickly fell victim to the Black Death as it began to spread throughout Europe. In order to save her, Damen recreated enough of the Elixir for Drina, himself, and the other orphans, creating the first group of Immortals. However after over one hundred years together. Both Drina and Damen became power-hungry and greedy due to their immortality. Tired of Drina's obsessive attitude and hedonistic lifestyle Damen's love for her quickly faded away. This lead him to separate from his wife. Through Drina never left Damen preferring to follow him through out the centuries. When Damen finally reunited with Ever his eternal soul mate Drina was able to track him down. Throughout her century long marriage to Damen she became very possessive of him. When Damen found happiness with Ever Drina vowed to destroy her and claim Damen as hers once again. In order to do so Drina created the accident that killed Ever's family hoping to kill Ever in the process. When Drina found out Ever did not die in the accident she thought of an ulterior plan, she decided to integrate her life with the couple's and did this by befriended Ever's friend Haven. She tried once to kill Ever in a canyon. This plan failed however when Damen was able to create a veil to Summerland which Ever used to escape. Death "Ever her '''lack of love '''is what killed her." ~ Damen explaining Drina's demise. Drina attempted again to kill Ever this time her in aunt's kitchen. Ever was able to kill her by punching her heart chakra (located in her chest.) It killed Drina because the heart chakra is the epitome of unconditional love, compassion and higher self, Drina after years of selfish and vindictive living had no love left''.'' Seconds before she died Drina begged Damen to save her but Damen said it was over. He did nothing knowing that there was no hope left for his once beloved wife. Personality Drina had a very possessive and vindictive personality. She killed Ever off in all of her reincarnations just to keep Damen with her. When Damen broke off their marriage Drina grew mad with rage and jealousy. Her mission in her life from that point on was to kill off Ever's reincarnations and get Damen back in her life by any means necessary. In doing so this led to her demise. Drina felt nothing for mortals. She thought them below her and she superior to them Notes and references Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Orphans